User blog:Beast of burden/DLC IDEA THE SLAB KINGS BANDIT WAR BEAT DOWN
hayyyyyyyyy so i had this idea (out of many lol) for a borderlands DLC THE SLAB KINGS BANDIT WAR BEAT DOWN so basicly Brick (the slab king) has gotten into a war with this powerful bandit lord far to the north of pandora like in a frozen wasteland enviroment (ice element?????? i know im not alone with that idea) and the bandit lord lives in like a massive factory where all the BANDIT WEAPONS are manufactured and u have to help Brick kick this assholes head in basicly like full on bandit war with u leading the slabs into battle as bricks general and theres buzzards, midgets, armoured skags and maby even bandits on steroids lol and then after defeating the bandit lord u can raide the factorys for its weapons and even go into the bandit lords privet stash. so what u guys think????? 'Enemys:' 'OLD ENEMYS( U KNOW THESE GUYS):' Marouder , NOMAD , GOLIAPH , MIDGET , PSYCHO , BRUISER , BANDIT TECHNICAL , BUZZARD. 'NEW ENEMYS:' ROID RAGER- A giant bandit that is on steroids, these mighty brutes use there monsterous strengh and a powerful RPG to obliterate foes (all are badass). Raider- A group of powerful elite bandits who fight along side there fello bandits thay are always armed with powerful guns like SMGs, ROCKET LANCHERS, ASSOULT RIFLES and SNIPERS. Killer- killers are creul and sadistic, they are armed with machetes which they use to carve up there victims, all killers are also incredibly athletic rushing in for viscouse attacks then jumping back out of harms way. Attack Skag- pet armoured skags that always accompeny skag tamers in combat, they are loyal and obay there masters but will become bloodthirsty if the tamer is killed. Skag Tamer- these bandits are always accompenyed by 2-6 attack skags that obay his every command, if all his skags are killed he will go into a beserk rage and will brutaly attack u until u or he is dead. Skag Rider- bandit rideing armoured skags into battle u have 3 types MIDGET SKAG RIDERS, CRAZED SKAG RIDERS and SKAG RAIDERS. Bullymong Riders- badass midgets rideing piggy back on armoured bullymongs for that extra power, if the bullymong is killed the badass midget will go into a beserk rage and if the midget is killed the bullymong will go into a crazed blood lust and brutaly attack u. Armored Bullymong- tamed bullymongs couted in armer they serve under the bandit lord as warrior beasts. Rakk Rider- rakk rideing midgets who fly these beasts into battle, thanx to the bandit lords pet rakk hive they are completly obedient to his command. BANDIT Truck- bandit monster trucks used to mow down anything that gets in the way. BANDIT Beast- Larg bandit tanks armed with a giant cannon. BANDIT Bike- motor bikes with chainsaws mounted on both sides driven into battle by raiders to devistate the enemys. Bullymong- bullymongs have large coloneys littered all over the northen waste.(monglet, brat bullymong, adult bullymong, bullymong slinger, badass bullymong, bullyrott, demong, bullyfrost.) Snow Skag- snow skags are the dominent species of skags native to the northen waste.(snow shag pup, snow skag welp, adult snow skag, elder snow skag, snow barf skag, alpha snow skag, badass snow skag, badass frost skag.) Snow Stalker- a species of stalker native to the northen waste theyve adapted to the cold extreims. FROST BEAST- massive titan beasts that are native to the northen waste. these monsterous creatures are emude with frost elementel powers and are incredibly rare. Prawlers- viscouse prediters native to the norhten waste these creatures have spicks running down there backs and serated tails used in combat, these beasts are incredibly dangerous in numbers and many have frost powers. Snow Pirate- pirates who raid the northen waste and have camps all over the place often getting into conflict with the bandits. Snow pirate freazer- taller snow pirates with a freez ray. Snow Swabbie- fast and twitchy snow pirates with assoult rifles. hyperthermic Snow Pirate- frozen pirates which have gone insane and have the apperence of a man with frost bite. Snow Specter- powerful snow pirates with snipers. Midget Snow Pirate- snow pirates who are midgets, these little buggers often ride on the shoulders of ICE BREAKERS Ice Breaker- brutish pirates armed with a giant, partiely frozen hook replaceing there left hand. Frozen Snow Pirate- pirates who have bean frozen in ice (can be released by breaking the ice of may free themselves rarly) have frost element powers and are emune to frost. FROST BRINGER- brutishly, large snow pirates armed with a large frost rocket launcher. Snow Plow- pirates rideing in snow plows with a pirate like theim. 'BOSSES:' Erebos'- Erebos is the BANDIT lord who rules the northen waste with an iron fist, he lives in his factory fort and comands an entire army of Bandits. He is a brute of a man with the intelegence to mach, he wears heavy armor and has a powerful shield to go with it. Erebos is the final boss of the DLC.' Midge-Rakk- midge-rakk are two enteties batteling as one midgey a powerful badass midget and his pet badass rakk Rakkey. he is one of Erebos' leutenents and leads the rakk riders into battle upon his flying companion bringing elemental death to all his foes. RAT KING- deep in the bowls of the RAT kingdom rats live in a city of ice and rust ruled by rat king a powerful rat that lives in the Rat Palace. Rover and Stripper- stripper is a powerful leutenent in Erebos' army who has comand over thousands of rakk this is thanx to his pet Rover, a rakk hive. to fight stripper you must first kill rover of whom he is rideing deuring your battle. Rex?- erebos' loyle pet rex is often mentioned over the echos from erebos but the identity of the animel is a mystery the only signs of rex is carnage and destruction and NO one lives to tell about there meating, so naturaly rex stricks fear into the hearts of every inhabitent of the northen waste in fact e is Erebos' secret weapon. Jack Frost- A Snow Pirate who was frozen by his companions and left for dead now a legend of the northen waste, when Jack frost shows up he leaves frozen victimes in his wake. Drake- the leader of the bandits in the northen waste buzzard shop, Drake is in possession of a uniqe buzzerd with a dragon head on the front that sprays fire, he calls it "THE DRAKE" (how original) he is the first boss who must be killed so brick and the slabs can take over his bass as there oun. 'NEW VEHICLES:' BANDIT TRUCK- A badass monster truck that can be used to mow enemys down and smash through bandit defencies. BUZZARD- fly around the battlefeild in a buzzard to rain death from above. BANDIT BEAST- Use the cannon mounted apon this mighty bandit tank. BANDIT BIKE- large chainsaw mounted snow bikes that u can ride into battle to slice apart ur foes. SNOW PLOW- snow plows with a pirate twist, these vechiles allow fast and speedy travel across the northen waste at the cost of strengh. 'NEW ELEMENT' FROST ELEMENT- used to freeze enemies, enemies slow down and can have limbs frozen that can then be shot off. ASSOULT RIFLES, PISTALS and SMGs- slows down enemies and can freeze there limbs, SNIPERS- head shots completly freeze enemies, ROCKET LAUNCHERS- have a splash effect that completly freezes enemies cought in the explotion, SHOT GUNS- have high chance of freezing enemie limbs. frozen limbs become heavy and usless, this effect can wear off eventualy unless the limb is shatterd by shooting it. enemies completly frozen by frost can be shatterd into tiny peices. enemies with small frost damage walk slowly and have a frosty cold aura around them. Category:Blog posts